


Rip vine 5ever in our hearts

by Solar_ia



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, But only a bit, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith and Shiro are Siblings, Keith has issues, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lots of Cursing, Matt shows up in the second chapter, Sad lance, Shiro’s trying to be a good brother, Texting, and lots of vines, legit a crack fic, no space no lions how boring
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-01-29 04:49:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12623584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solar_ia/pseuds/Solar_ia
Summary: dejavu: Keith get out of the fucking closet I swear I’ll throw your hippo out the windowJudas.no: no let me live my life the way I wantdejavu: the way you want to live life is to drop out and move to the middle of the desert so nodejavu: do your calculus homeworka.child: damn





	1. Lance why did you do this

**Author's Note:**

> Y’all apparently I can only write crack.  
> I’m a walking meme and I watch too many vines enjoy
> 
> I set it up for multiple chapters so I’m probably gonna do more?
> 
> Also, I don’t have a relationship in mind but if anyone thinks it could go somewhere than suggest ;0
> 
> Key  
> iwonthesitate - Lance  
> Judas.no - Keith  
> a.child - Pidge  
> buttersmyeggrolls - Hunk  
> dejavu - Shiro

iwonthesitate: guyysssss  
iwonthesitate: so like  
iwonthesitate: vines dead right  
iwonthesitate: but that don’t mean I don’t worship vines anymore  
iwonthesitate: so I’ve contributed by changing everyone to vines ;0

Judas.no: what the fuck Lance

iwonthesitate: hey Keith what’s good

Judas.no: fuck you

iwonthesitate: bitch not on my good Christian group chat 

a.child: Lance  
a.child: I can’t with you 

iwonthesitate: Pidge ur supposed to be on my side here

a.child: hold on I never said no  
a.child: but imma be real here  
a.child: I can’t believe you Brandoned me

iwonthesitate: I though u would appreciate 

a.child: tru children be nasty

iwonthesitate: Judas get back here boi

Judas.no: no goodbye

iwonthesitate: Keith goddamnit don’t you dare this is my groupchat and I won’t hesitate 

buttersmyeggrolls: Lance why’d I come home to this  
buttersmyeggrolls: you need to stop  
buttersmyeggrolls: this is not good for you  
buttersmyeggrolls: and I know your counting how many vines you can say so your user doesn’t count

iwonthesitate: shit I forgot I’ve played this with you

buttersmyeggrolls: yeah  
buttersmyeggrolls: could you stop doing that at three in the morning?

iwonthesitate: I could but  
iwonthesitate: I’d rather not honestly  
iwonthesitate: need an insomnia buddy ya know?

buttersmyeggrolls: Lance  
buttersmyeggrolls: it’s happening again? Why don’t you tell me these things 

iwonthesitate: didn’t want to bother

a.child: what  
a.child: boi you always a bother  
a.child: it’s your character embrace it 

dejavu: oml why am I here

a.child: yo what up Shiro

dejavu: do you know where Keith is  
dejavu: Wait nevermind

iwonthesitate: okayyy . . .  
iwonthesitate: anyway back to how y’all think I’m a bother

a.child: a good bother  
a.child: you remind me to eat  
a.child: that’s pretty good

iwonthesitate: did you just  
iwonthesitate: idubbbz me

a.child: won’t deny it

buttersmyeggrolls: anyway, you guys see Steven shave off his hair like he said he would

iwonthesitate: hell yeah  
iwonthesitate: chicken boy actually did it  
iwonthesitate: I’m so proud 

a.child: you know what I want to see  
a.child: the pond  
a.child: That’s some quality shit right there and my boi Cib better deliver

buttersmyeggrolls: true true, but what about the woods guys

iwonthesitate: fuckin fantastic I’ve been blessed

a.child: know where Shiro went? 

iwonthesitate: nah but something to do with Keith

Judas.no: hey

iwonthesitate: Keithy boy where were you  
iwonthesitate: did you fight Shiro he was looking for ya

Judas.no: wtf no lance  
Judas.no: Shiro just needed to tell me to get my shit together because he saw my grades  
Judas.no: hate to admit it but  
Judas.no: I’m here because I don’t wanna do work  
Judas.no: senior year sucks ass

a.child: relatable

buttersmyeggrolls: Pidge you’re like fifteen

a.child: and in way over my head  
a.child: next time I get suggested for AP in like three classes I’m fucking dropping to academic boi  
a.child: why’s a sophomore gotta do this shit

iwonthesitate: stop being smart  
iwonthesitate: problem solved

buttersmyeggrolls: Lance  
buttersmyeggrolls: I see that silent jab at your intelligence 

iwonthesitate: fuck hunk  
iwonthesitate: stop being a best friend

a.child: man am I a third wheel

iwonthesitate: no no Pidgey  
iwonthesitate: ur my partner in crime  
iwonthesitate: I wouldn’t be able to live on without ur sarcastic ass

a.child: ahh thank 

dejavu: Keith get out of the fucking closet I swear I’ll throw your hippo out the window

Judas.no: no let me live my life the way I want 

dejavu: the way you want to live life is to drop out and move to the middle of the desert so no  
dejavu: do your calculus homework

a.child: damn 

Judas.no: uhhh fine but only since you’ve actually threatened me 

iwonthesitate: man sibling fights are the best when ur not involved

dejavu: anyway  
dejavu: how is everyone  
dejavu: also what’s with my user?

buttersmyeggrolls: id say we’re all pretty good atm  
buttersmyeggrolls: as for your user, ask Lance

iwonthesitate: I’m making sure vine lives 5ever in our hearts ;0  
iwonthesitate: the game is starting again, who wants to join?

a.child: I’ll play ;3

buttersmyeggrolls: I know you’ll drag me into it so okay fine 

dejavu: what

iwonthesitate: *whisper* just do it Shiro  
iwonthesitate: awe wait, that was unintentional but it works as one haha!

dejavu: wait how do you play? I’m so lost

a.child: mission failed, we’ll get em next time  
a.child: poor Shiro

dejavu: ???? I am confusion  
dejavu: *confused

buttersmyeggrolls: wait no 

Iwonthesitate: Shiro . . . that was a vine 

dejavu: what

a.child: the man the myth the legend  
a.child: you’ve got competition Lance, how do you feel?

iwonthesitate: no off topic questions, permission denied, you have been stopped

a.child: don’t Chris Christie me -^-  
a.child: Hunk, contribute please I need support against this tyrant. He has ruled for too long

buttersmyeggrolls: uh drawing a blank honestly

a.child: I thought you were bae, but turns out your just fam 

Judas.no: do you ever like wake up or like do something and your just like what the fuck is going on?

iwonthesitate: oooh nice one Keith 

dejavu: KEITH STOP

Judas.no: what is good bruh you don’t know me YOU DONT KNOW ME

dejavu: I AM YOUR BROTHER STOP THIS

Judas.no: what does it matter? We all die, you either kill yourself or get killed. Whatcha gonna do?

a.child: damn Keith you’re on fire

iwonthesitate: Ah yes sibling drama

dejavu: Keith, why don’t you go to history class

Judas.no: can’t stand the teacher or the people in the class so I stopped going

dejavu: you can’t do that 

Judas.no: Shiro can you please drop this

dejavu: no  
dejavu: I keep getting phone calls from school that you’re having discipline issues with students and teachers  
dejavu: if you’re having trouble at school your supposed to come to me

Judas.no: im not doing this, not here

dejavu: fine but I will talk to you later, and not in a group chat  
dejavu: dinners in twenty

buttersmyeggrolls: wow that just went down 

iwonthesitate: I’m not in the mood for the game anymore guys

a.child: yeah, after that I think we all need a breather  
a.child: technically I should be studying  
a.child: also, Matt’s coming home tomorrow so he’ll be on ;)

buttersmyeggrolls: oh yeah, how was his trip

a.child: good. . . I think  
a.child: idk honestly  
a.child: all he did was speak to me in puns so I might punch him when I see him

iwonthesitate: tell him I said hi

a.child: will do but seriously my brother was all like “I can’t disclose info” and shit and I’m just like boi what the hell tell me about your cool ass job thing  
a.child: bet he has secrets stashed somewhere and he better show me is work because I need to see these government codes

buttersmyeggrolls: his job is so cool though like how the hell did they pick him out of everyone

a.child: honestly he probably said something stupid but funny and it worked idk  
a.child: and his hacking skills obvi  
a.child: I can’t believe he got hired to hack the government like the boi is literally just breaking through government defenses everyday

iwonthesitate: he’s having fun and he’s protecting his country  
iwonthesitate: what a man 

buttersmyeggrolls: damn Matt’s one lucky person honestly

a.child: yeah he’s amazing  
a.child: welp, I’ve gotta go bye boys ;P

iwonthesitate: bye see ya tomorrow 

buttersmyeggrolls: good luck with your studies

iwonthesitate: and then there were two 

buttersmyeggrolls: sorry buddy, I’ve got to go :/

iwonthesitate: I can’t believe you’ve done this  
iwonthesitate: top ten worst anime betrayals


	2. Tuesday’s uh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I italicized the usernames when showing who the conversation was between. The first chapter didn’t have this because it was all in the group chat. This one has different branches so to clarify I did this. Make sense?

_iwonthesitate - buttersmyeggrolls - a.child - Judas.no - dejavu - downthehatch_

downthehatch: there’s only one way to start you’re Tuesday  
downthehatch: and that’s sassy as shit

a.child: why are you my brother?

iwonthesitate: yo Matt 

downthehatch: Lance  
downthehatch: out of every vine you could have picked

iwonthesitate: *gasp* I take offense  
iwonthesitate: wanna be a bucket instead?

downthehatch: rather not honestly 

a.child: so like  
a.child: are you home??

downthehatch: yeah

a.child: cool cool, I’m in hell still  
a.child: why do I spend so many hours of my life at school  
a.child: seven hours in the same building five days a week  
a.child: kill me now 

iwonthesitate: Pidge where are you

a.child: library

iwonthesitate: tell me these things before  
iwonthesitate: I’ve been looking through the study hall to find you and you’re not even here fml

a.child: welp  
a.child: get over here and help me study

iwonthesitate: oof  
iwonthesitate: what subject

a.child: chem

iwonthesitate: ew no  
iwonthesitate: I barely passed chem last year and I wasn’t even in your level  
iwonthesitate: ask Hunk 

a.child: I would but he’s not in the building

iwonthesitate: uhhhhh fine

downthehatch: guess I’ll go bother Shiro ;P

a.child: bye I’m gonna be productive now  
a.child: Lance is here time to party  
—

_dejavu - downthehatch_

downthehatch: Shiro, my man, what you up to??

dejavu: is this Matt?

downthehatch: yee

dejavu: are you home?

downthehatch: yee

dejavu: stop it

downthehatch: get some help

dejavu: why am I still friends with you

downthehatch: ;3  
downthehatch: anyway, are you at your house?

dejavu: no but I will be soon

downthehatch: oh  
downthehatch: well time to break in and raid your fridge ;0

dejavu: don’t 

downthehatch: how ‘bout I do anyway ;)

dejavu: I hate you

downthehatch: ;((  
downthehatch: mean

dejavu: Keith’s home just knock  
dejavu: I’m about to leave work so I’ll see you there

downthehatch: good man no texting and driving ;)  
downthehatch: wait  
downthehatch: Keith is home???

dejavu: discipline issue  
dejavu: make sure he is actually doing his calculus homework please

downthehatch: I thought he was doing better

dejavu: me too  
dejavu: anyway bye

downthehatch: see ya  
—

_downthehatch - Judas.no_

downthehatch: let me in

Judas.no: who the fuck

downthehatch: it’s Matt and I’m outside your house  
downthehatch: was gonna break in but dad told me not to

Judas.no: Shiro??

downthehatch: yee

Judas.no: you’re disgusting stop that  
Judas.no: but fine  
—

_iwonthesitate - buttersmyeggrolls - a.child_

iwonthesitate: yo Hunk  
iwonthesitate: can you give me and Pidge a ride over to her house?

buttersmyeggrolls: sure

a.child: I need to kick my brother’s ass

buttersmyeggrolls: meet me in the juniors lot  
buttersmyeggrolls: and pass your drivers test, Lance

iwonthesitate: don’t remind me -_-

a.child: Lance I swear  
a.child: it’s been ten minutes where this fuck are you

iwonthesitate: at my locker  
iwonthesitate: see you in a few  
—

_iwonthesitate - buttersmyeggrolls- a.child - Judas.no - dejavu - downthehatch_

a.child: you liar!  
a.child: you said you were home

downthehatch: I went to Shiro’s 

a.child: well then we’re coming over

downthehatch: sure  
downthehatch: how was your chem? 

a.child: long and boring  
a.child: Lance didn’t help at all

iwonthesitate: bitch you expect me to not get bored in a library  
iwonthesitate: you know I can’t stay still for very long 

buttersmyeggrolls: when was this?

iwonthesitate: you were at TCHS so yeah

buttersmyeggrolls: oh  
buttersmyeggrolls: I would have helped you if I could’ve Pidge just so you know

a.child: yeah yeah  
a.child: just drive us to Shiro’s please

iwonthesitate: better get ready Matt  
iwonthesitate: she’s a little ball of rage

a.child: don’t make me beat you fucker

iwonthesitate: what you don’t like being called little ;)  
iwonthesitate: oh no save mrsbwsfxdedvgswdeeddswscw  
iwonthesitate: ow what the fuck!!

a.child: ha

downthehatch: what

iwonthesitate: she freaking climbed over the seat and attacked me

downthehatch: Pidge  
downthehatch: what did I tell you about climbing over seats in vehicles

a.child: your words are invalid  
a.child: I don’t listen to you anymore  
a.child: independence 

Judas.no: why do you decide to do this in the group chat  
Judas.no: I have so many fucking notifs and it’s distracting me

downthehatch: bitch I know you’re not doing your work

dejavu: what the fuck  
dejavu: Matt you liar  
dejavu: don’t cover for Keith

downthehatch: give the kid a break  
downthehatch: he’s a troubled teen  
downthehatch: he needs encouragement :)

a.child: we’re here

iwonthesitate: bitch better run she’s a velociraptor 

buttersmyeggrolls: Lance isn’t exaggerating this time  
buttersmyeggrolls: she’s out for blood

downthehatch: fuck

Judas.no: I hear the screaming I’m too scared to go look

downthehatch: she fucking bit me what the fuck

a.child: I saw an opportunity and I took it

dejavu: alright everyone’s in my house now, great  
dejavu: I made dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TCHS is something that my high school does. It’s a school called Technical College High School(TCHS duh) and my school has programs for tenth through twelfth graders. They leave halfway through the day to go take classes at TCHS. They have a lot of science courses there like robotics and veterinary things. It’s pretty cool. I know a kid that goes there for barbershop so yeah :)


	3. hi

um hi

it's been quite a bit hasn't it? I feel really bad about not updating this, but right after I publish chapter two I was in a really bad mental state. I, uh, couldn't stand anything voltron related and I just needed to get out. I needed to leave. So, uh, yeah I'm not active in the fandom as a whole anymore and I became tired of waiting for content that I wanted from the show. The show took a turn that I didn't want(it's my personal complaint because the characters being focused on are characters that I am not big fans of at all). I had even stopped reading Shance fanfictions so y'all know I was really really emotionally troubled lmao

BUT 

I think I have recovered enough to keep posting here. I still love memes and Ao3 is a pretty okay place(if you can just stay AWAY from the IG voltron community it's like highkey corrupted with people that do that weird thing where they shove their beliefs down your throat and if you don't agree with them they say it's okay but then like passive-aggressively post about hating people that don't have the same views all hidden in weird ass meme form. Like the whole  
me: youre allowed to dislike any character you want :)  
them: i dont really like Allura  
me: get away from me how can you not love the queen 

it makes me uncomfortable that everyone accepts this sort of backhand shade especially as a person that has plenty of uncommon opinions about shit's that happened in the show. So I left because I didn't want to get attacked for my beliefs.

ANYWAY 

if y'all want I guess I can continue the updates will just be slow  
Voltron isn't really a thing I "love" anymore but I still like it despite not using it's fucking coolest aspect that it's a giANT ROBOT IN SPACE . There is so much they could do with it but it's all Keith drama bleh 

sorry I'm just a mecha nerd and they are neglecting the whole mecha part of the show I've been deprived of the good shit

bye

**Author's Note:**

> Beep beep I’m not gonna be predictable and put my Tumblr because it’s not worth looking at haha


End file.
